monstergalaxyzodiacislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aries Quests
The Perfect Pebble Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Ruined Temple. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Broomstar: Ah. I have long expected you arrival. Come closer, my child. Player: I was told somebody on this island knew something about-- Broomstar: I believe it is me you seek. You have much to learn, and I have many tasks for you... many tasks. Player: What do you need me to do? Broomstar: There is great peril ahead. You must travel forth to the field of rubble, defeat whatever you may face, and bring me back... a pebble. Player: A pebble? Broomstar: One pebble. A very small pebble. A smooth one. Player: I think I can do that. Broomstar: Defeat the Mogas at Ruined Temple to find me a smooth pebble. task Broomstar: Ah. I have watched your progress closely, and I sense that you now carry a pebble. Give this pebble to me. Player: Here you go. ...Did you just eat that pebble? Broomstar: No. Your eyes deceived you. On your journey, you will face many such strange illusions. An Even Better Pebble Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Fiery Pines. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Player: So what do I do now? Broomstar: Beyond this pile of rubble lies a grove of pines, filled with ferocious creatures. Travel forth to the Fiery Pines, my child... And being me another pebble. Another delic--er, I mean, smooth pebble. Player: May I ask why you need another pebble? Broomstar: You may not. I require another pebble, this time from Fiery Pines. Win a battle there to satisfy my pebblelust. task Player: I found you another pebble. Broomstar: I suppose there is little sense in pretending that I am not going to eat this pebble. Ah, sweet, tasty pebble... how my old teeth adore your gravelly crunch. Find Real Rick Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Thieves' Hideaway. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Player: So, you said I had much to learn... are you going to teach me about taming Mogas? Broomstar: I wouldn't know anything about that. I'm just a crazy old hermit who eats rocks and sends you on pointless errands. But I have met a man at the abandoned outpost to the East... I believe he has the power to tame Mogas. He is known as Real Rick. He stopped speaking to me, for obvious reasons. Go, my child, and seek him out at Thieves' Hideaway. Head toward Thieves' Hideaway to find Real Rick. task Broomstar: I can see Real Rick coming. I have to leave or he will box my ears like a dervish. A Real Test Description Task: Capture Devgorilla at Outer Horn. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Real Rick: So it's true, huh? I heard a rumor about some farm kid with the power to tame Mogas. Player: I tamed a couple Mogas and now I'm in huge trouble with Otho's army. What did I do wrong? Real Rick: You were born a peasant, that's what. So was I. We're not supposed to be tamers--only Otho's royal friends are. Tell you what: if you can capture a Devgorilla at the Outer Horn I'll know you have the right stuff. Capture a Devgorilla at the Outer Horn to earn my approval. task Player: Done. So why can't I be in Otho's army? Real Rick: The only thing Otho thinks you're good for is feeding his royal army, farming their Starseeds and staying quiet. Well not me. I hate staying quiet. I like to yell AS LOUD AS I CAN! Player: Wow, that was a good yell. Real Rick: You're dang right. That's what freedom sounds like. LIKE TAMING MOGAS! Player: Can freedom also talk in a normal tone of voice? Real Rick: Sure. Sometimes it whispers, sometimes it hollers. But the important thing is you decide. The Sweetest Pebble Description Task: Defeat the Dinho, Gin, and Crabao at Little Pointy. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Broomstar: You have returned, my child. I have one last duty for you. On the peninsula to the north, at Little Pointy lies the greatest pebble I have ever seen. A glorious amber-colored agate, so smooth and delicious that I'd give anything to eat it... but it's guarded by a horrific creature! If you can find it for me, you will be greatly rewarded somehow, maybe. I don't know, I just want it, OK? Player: I'll see what I can do. Broomstar: Seach Little Pointy for a wondrous pebble the likes of which no man has tasted. task Broomstar: Fruity, yet stern...smooth, but agonizingly crunchy. This is indeed the pebble that I have dreamt of! Thank you, child, you have made an old man's mouth bristle with joy Oaty Justice Description Task: Capture Gorg at Dirt Palace. Rewards: Blue Coffee x1 Script Broomstar: My child. There is important work to be done. There is a creature living nearby-- a powerful creature that must be tamed. Only a powerful Moga Master like yourself can hope to tame it. Player: I'm not really a Moga Master... I just started this taming thing. Broomstar: It matters not! It keeps sneaking in and eating my oats! You must tame it to teach it a lesson, because its freedom offends me! Vengeance! Vengeance for my oats! You can find my nemesis, Gorg, at the Dirt Palace. Be careful... the creature is dangerous, and the rocks there are sour and unappetizing. Player: I'll try to capture it. Broomstar: Capture Gorg at the Dirt Palace that has been stealing my oats. task Broomstar: Have you tamed it? Is the creature under your control? Player: Yes, I've tamed it. Broomstar: Good! Now, will you please let me scold it for eating my oats? I will keep the swearing to a respectful minimum. Player: No. Broomstar: Very well. You have completed my task, and I will reward you with these useless, inedible rocks. Boss Fight: Aries Island Description Task: Defeat Woolf, Alejandro, and Boomer at Tip of the Horn. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Real Rick: Otho controls all of the zodiac islands. Some are ruled by his champions; some are good people too scared to stand up to him. Each island is more dangerous than the last, but if you can beat them all you'll be able to TAKE HIM DOWN! Keep heading up the trail. I'll meet you again on Taurus Island. If you can beat the monsters that live at Tip of the Horn I'll really be impressed. Conquer the Tip of the Horn to continue your quest on Taurus Island. task Real Rick: Not bad at all, kiddo. That's a mean batch of Mogas you took down. The next island is going to get even hairier. My best advice: just keep capturing and training your Mogas. Senseless Violence Description Task: Defeat Edgar 5 times at Dirt Palace. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Broomstar: So good of you to return to your old teacher! I have many things to teach you. But first, you must demonstrate your might by killing the five Edgars that have taken up residence in the Dirt Palace. Only then will I know you are the pupil I seek. Player: I know you are just a crazy old man, not a Moga Master. Why should I do your strange, pointless tasks? Broomstar: Do you want to get me more pebbles?!! Then just do what I ask and I will give you one of the nicer iterms under my robe. Slay the five Edgars at Dirt Palace. Why? Do not ask why! task Broomstar: Excellent work! Why, I haven't seen this kind of Moga-slaying ability since the war that I dreamed I was in. I might just be a crazy old man, or maybe I'm a perfectly sane baby badger, but I think you're going to go far. Please have these Starseeds and my blessing. How Rick Got Real Description Task: Capture Woolf at Bull's Lighthouse on Taurus Island. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Real Rick: Kid, I suppose you must be wondering why I'm called Real Rick. Well, I don't blame you. You want me to tell you? Player: I guess so. Real Rick: There's one thing you gotta learn about this world, kid: information don't come free. You wanna know how Real Rick got his name, you better earn it. Player: Well, I mean, I don't NEED to know... Real Rick: Tell you what, tamer: you prove YOU'RE real, I'll tell you how I GOT real. Go over to Taurus Island and capture the Woolf that's hanging around the Bull's Lighthouse. task Real Rick: Nice work, ace. Looks like you're owed the dazzling tale of why I'm called Real Rick. Well, here it is. Lotta fake Ricks out there, kid. Player: ... Real Rick: Yep. I'm the real deal. El Ricardo Auténtico. The realest Rick you ever saw. That's it. Now go on, get out of here. Capture Spartacus Description Task: Capture Spartacus at Fiery Pines. Rewards: Blue Coffee x1 Script Real Rick: As a Master of Aries you'll be able to capture the Moga known as Spartacus at the Fiery Pines. Other tamers will know you're serious if you've got a Spartacus on your team. Even now, Spartacus will be a challenge to capture. I recommend picking up some Starseeds from the store before you go after it. As a reward for mastering Aries Island, you can now capture Spartacus at the Fiery Pines. task Real Rick: Very nice. You might be the real deal, kid. And if there's one thing I know about, it's being real. Category:Quests Category:Aries